According to Jenny
by sagalisaleena
Summary: It's just another teenage girl with overprotective brothers who's beeing drugged down by the schools Casanova, who finds herself saved out in nowhere by a mysterious boy - a werewolf. Suck at summaries.
1. 01 Fuck You Newton

_**A/N- So, this is the first story by me to be published on and I hope you'll like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

_Chapter 1- Fuck you Newton._

(JPOV)

Fuck it! I was lost again. I knew I shouldn't have taken this walk all on my own. I really should have followed my other friends. I knew this was how it would end. Fuck it! I hate being lost. I knew I had followed some kind of path for just a minute ago, but I just couldn't find it now. Just my luck. So typically me to go wandering away all by myself, lost in thoughts and end up not knowing were I am.

But this was the first time it seemed as a really serious thing, I was in the middle of the deep, dark forest of _La Push_. If I really were lost it would take a miracle to get me back. I didn't know were I were at all, all trees around me looked just the same. I had no idea which direction I was supposed to turn. I had been walking in an hour, perhaps? I just continued walking in the direction I thought would lead me back to the spring.

I wished I had brought my mobile, even though I never really used it, I always seemed to forget to take it with me, in opposite to all my other friends who was like addicted to their phones. Maybe they'd notice I was gone? They might even go looking for me, or call the police. I kept the hope up even though I knew my friends would all be too drunk to notice I was gone and far too drunk to be able to go looking or to call the police. Even if I was murdered right in front of their eyes they wouldn't call the police while they were drunk. In Forks everybody knew each other and they'd be _killed_ at home if their parents ever found out that we were partying.

I had been drinking some. That might even be the reason to why I had gone off by my own, but I have never really been that affected by alcohol, to my friend's jealousy. This – me being really drunk- just didn't make any sense. Wait, hadn't that freaking Nick Newton giving me a glass of something. Maybe he had put some freaky drug in it. I went through my memory, going through what had happened earlier that night…

_I had been happily airheaded, with a drink in my hand. Unfortunately the drink was soon gone and I noticed I was soon holding an empty glass. This was something really disturbing. Where had my bottle gone? I looked around with suspicious eyes and soon found the almost empty drink in my friend Lily Weber's hand. That was just so typically my best friend to go off and steal my bottle. I looked around, most people were dancing and playing around, I heard suspicious sounds from some bushes were a guy and a girl were making new acquaintances, though all of a sudden interrupted by a green faced boy who happened to puke on them. I was suddenly so tired of this party. I turned around and was just about to go find some interesting people as I walked into this boy. I backed away and saw to my great disgust that it was Nick Newton._

'_Oh, hi babe, I didn't see you there.' He said with one of those flirty smiles. I so didn't fall for that._

'_Hi Nick.' I guess you could call my voice pretty cold. I so didn't have time for conversation with that loser._

'_Oh baby, no need to be so harsh.' _

'_You really think so. I don't.'_

'_What?'_

'_Why can't you just leave me alone?'_

'_Well, why should I? I have a great time right now, talking to this really beautiful girl in front of me.' Add a killer smile to that._

'_Great. What does it take to make you leave me and go of to find another cute girl?'_

_He eyed me for a second, before answering with a smile. I should have known that wasn't a good smile._

'_Why don't take a drink with me.'_

_I remember I agreed and that I quickly drank it up saying._

'_So, the drink is over. Now get away.'_

_I should have known he was up for something. Man, I'm so stupid._

That would be just that kind of thing he would do. Fuck him, that little freaky ladies man who thought he could get any girl he wanted. It was a wonder he could be such a jerk when his older brother Mike was so nice. That little motherfucker ladies man. Fuck him! Like I was a cheep whore who was totally unable to resist him, or not wanting him so he had to _drug me_ to get what he wanted. Like he would ever success to get me. Hell no. God, I hate him. Fucking Nick loser Newton, it was his entire fault I was lost out here in the middle of nowhere while they were partying and having fun. Great, I could even die here. Would he feel satisfied then? That little creep! Shit. I'm starting to get hungry now, too. I shouldn't have been drinking so much without eating. At least I could think clear now, which probably meant I wasn't really that drunk anymore. If that even was a positive thing. It would have been great to be numb and drunk, don't really caring about the world around me. It would definitely feel better, but it wouldn't help getting home alive.

Great, I think I've been walking in circles. I think I've seen that tree before. Or really, how should I know since they all look quite the same. By every minute it got darker too, the sun was going down know and would soon be entirely gone. Great, I was _so_ lucky…not! After a while I could almost not even see the ground in front of me and I stumbled my way forward. I couldn't give up just yet, I had to get home. My brothers; Joe and Russell, would kill me if I were home late. They would never stop until I had told them everything and they would kill me immediately if they found out I'd been hanging out with boys and been drinking at the same time. I would be allowed to leave the house until I was eighty years old if they found out. Yeah, sometimes I really hated having so overprotective brothers. Most of the time they were just a pain in my ass, although I guess they only cared about me. I should really be grateful for that; I just couldn't see why they had to care about me _so_ _much_. Anyway, I think it was already too late. If I couldn't get home soon they would kill me anyway, for making them _so_ _worried_. It was just so unfair I wasn't allowed to live my life, without them always asking me stupid questions and holding me down. At least they didn't know yet about all our party trips to La Push. And I wanted it to stay that way. Just another reason for me to keep going forward, to fight to get back to the spring, _to not give up_. It was just so hard and I was so tired. And hungry. And my legs hurts, even my whole body hurts! Every part of me just wants to give up. Wants to just lie down and sleep. Oh, blissful sleep. Too bad I have to continue walking.

There's that tree again. Or wait, it's a new tree. It's just too dark to see anything. And the forest is full of strange noises. I can almost swear something really creepy is watching me now and I don't like it. I just want to go home! Why is it so impossible to find that stupid path? It shouldn't be so damn impossible to find it now, should it? Damn, fuck that fucking Nick fucking Newton! It's his entire fault. Though saying it out loud didn't help me coming home, so I just tried to drop it. It took too much concentration to be angry. I needed all my powers to just continue walking. I kept moving, though I'm sure I wasn't moving in a very high speed. I hate this damn forest. _And where is that fucking path?_ God, I'd give so much for a hamburger now, I was so freaking hungry. Why couldn't this all end? _This was just my luck_. I was so tired now that I almost crept forward with closed eyes as I tried to keep close to the ground so that I wouldn't freeze so much.

That was when the rain started to fall. Big heavy drops of cold water, soaking me after only a few minutes. Now I was really cold! This was just _way_ too much to handle. I wish I'd never even met Nick in the first place. I wish I hadn't even gone to La Push in the first place. I wish… I wish I had a hamburger and some more appropriate shoes than my stilettos. My feet were just so sore and my dress and jacket wasn't enough to keep from freezing. I wish I hadn't been born in Forks. This was just so disgusting and my brother would definitely kill me now, when I came home. _If I ever got home in the first place. Maybe I would die in this stinking forest._

I almost couldn't care anymore; I was so tired and so hungry. I really wanted a hamburger… and a savior, anyone would do, even Nick, just as long as they could take me out of this stinking forest. I was so tired of all this. It's hard to keep fighting as you lose the sense of purpose in doing so. So what if I lay down and died, I would die anyway in this forest. Nobody was there to help me anyway. But I still didn't want to die, so I kept walking, now in complete darkness. I heard something sweep through some of the bushes at my right and in my fear I started to run. I didn't get very far until I fell on a stone and fell flat on the ground, hitting my head on a stick. What a failure, now I would definitely die was my last thought as I passed out. It was so peaceful here, and the forest rocked me to sleep, the trees leaves making me sleepy. So sleepy. I fell unconscious, satisfied that I finally could rest my sore body. I just couldn't care anymore. I just wanted to sleep. God, I really hated that fucking Newton.

-.-.-.-.-

Hours later I almost woke up because I felt a strong presence. I was still half unconscious, but my eyes opened up slightly and I saw a wolf coming near me. It was the biggest wolf I'd ever seen and I almost started to wonder if he was going on some creepy steroids or if he was so lab experiment gone bad. I was still too zoomed of to react properly though, so I just continued watching through my eyelids.

The wolf was not only big, it looked scary too. I could see sharp, white teeth glimmering in his mouth. But I still wasn't afraid, I actually felt safe with the wolf around. Now the wolf had come nearer, it was slowly approaching me, smelling the air that surrounded us. He had the most beautiful creamy fur you could imagine, like the color of sand or the cream over a cappuccino.**-?- **

I wanted to reach out my hand and touch it but I didn't have the power, even though he was so close now that I probably could touch him if I had stretched out my hand. He had big, mysterious eyes filled with light and warmness. It was as if he saw through my soul. I realized I'd hold my breath and that the world passed in slow motion. Then with a growing fear I realized I was barely breathing at all. It almost made me laugh when I realized I cared about breathing, I was dead anyway, why else would I see this marvelous wolf. Maybe he would be my guide in heaven. I'd like that. I liked him.

The only thing I couldn't quite understand was the worried look that was stuck on his face, making him somehow look very human. He was indeed a very cute wolf; maybe I could ask if he wanted to be my friend. Then I could ride on his back as he showed me heaven – a place filled with hamburgers, _dr. pepper_ and kitchens filled with ingredients so I could be baking cakes to him as best friend gifts. I'm sure he would love my Italian _torta della nonna_. Yeah, we would definitely have some great times in heaven, especially for me since in my whole life I have always wanted to ride on the back of a bear, and with the size this wolf had it wouldn't be a problem at all for him to carry me. I started to wonder a bit nervously if _McDonald's_ had yet established in heaven. Or if at least _Panda house_ had. I mean, it just can't be any heaven without trash food. I really hope God isn't a diet freak or one of those vegetable lovers, that would just be so horrible, I mean we got to have the rights to eat what we want to eat. If we don't I might have to start an uproar to protest against the unfairness in that and that would take so much of my time. Time I wouldn't be able to spend with my new wolf buddy. Or at least best friend wolf buddy to be. I started to wonder if he would consider it gay to make some of those best friend necklaces to wear. Maybe I should ask him, but I still couldn't open my mouth, my whole body felt numb. It made me irritated, you'd think you'd have the free choice of moving your body how you wanted in heaven, wouldn't you.

I opened my eyes so that he could give me an explanation to this 'I-can't-move thing. And actually, I also opened them up so I could make sure he was for real and that he hadn't gone away yet and till my great surprise the wolf looked around, as if searching for someone to see him, before he with a satisfied smirk turned around. At first I thought he was leaving me there alone and I wanted to scream at him to not leave me here alone. It would be so unfair if he just ditched me for a cuter dead girl. I couldn't quite see why, I was pretty enough, wasn't I, with my blue eyes, pouty mouth and my short blonde hair. Well I had heard some guys liked girls with long hair better, but if that was the problem wouldn't he be very shallow then? And I was quite sure _my_ wolf wasn't shallow.

To my great surprise my wolf didn't walk away, he just took a quick jump up in the air where he transformed himself… to a human. A very good looking human I must say. It was also a plus that he was naked; he also had a great body, muscular and tan. His eyes were exactly the same eyes of my wolf, though not as big and his hair was perfectly messed up as if he had recently been fucked or just left bed without styling it. I liked that, it was the far opposite to Nick's well styled hair that was so thick of gel and hair products that it never really moved at all. That was actually pretty freaky, I liked my wolf guy's hair much better. He had one of those sexy hairs you just want to grab and dig your fingers deep into so you can drag him to you as you make out. Damn, I really wanted to make out with this guy. He had those perfectly curved full lips. I couldn't do anything than just stare openly at him, he was so beautiful. He must have felt himself being watched because he looked around and found me looking wide eyed at him. I'm sixteen and a virgin and although I had seen guys naked before – believe me, this one was the best equipped man I had ever seen. Not so great experience though, but still. He had huge abs and a six pack neatly spread over his tummy. _Sexy_.

As fast as he saw me he screamed and swore as he fast as lightening covered himself behind a tree as he started to mumble things to himself in some strange language. I recognized a few words so I figured it had to be in Quileute, the local natives' language. As fast as he was gone my eyes slammed shut, I didn't have the power to keep them open any more. But I opened them again as I heard someone walk closer and I saw his smiling face as he leaned down to me. He seemed a bit tense, but I would be tense too if some guy saw me naked and saw me doing magic. Because that must have been what he did, he must be an angel. He looked like an angel too.

Hi girl, you seem a bit lost.

I nodded faintly, still not knowing who he was and wondering if he really was for real. I backed away from him just the slightest bit and I could see him noticing. He smelled so good, so sensual; I had to move so that I wouldn't throw myself at him and start to kiss him. Misunderstanding my distance as a sign of fear he smiled a crooked smile and held up his hands before him as he moved away, to my great pleasure, still dislike. I wanted him near me.

'Come on, girl. Take it easy, I won't hurt you. I'm actually here to help you. You have been gone for quite a while, everybody is out looking for you, you know.'

'Are….are…you a…an… angel?' I managed to pant out with great effort. My head ache of this. I felt more awake.

He started to laugh before answering;

'No, girl, I'm not an angel.'

He laughed more when he saw my lower lip start to pout out. The simple move brought me great pain as I all of a sudden could feel my body. Feel the pain in my throat, the pain spreading over my entire body. How my head was threatening to explode and feel the pain in my empty stomach as I was totally drought of water. I also started to feel the coldness as the rain had soaked down my whole body. He held me close to him and my face was pressed against his naked, warm chest. This was so good. He must have lied to me, he must be an angel I thought, no ordinary person could smell as good as this or be so warm. I think that was my last thought before I lost it all in my pain and all went black.


	2. 02 Not just a girl

**A/N – So, this is –obviously- chapter 2. Wow -.-' This is in Seth's perspective and I have been messing around with the original cast and storyline from Stephenie's novel, so don't be mad when it seems to be something wrong in the story, it's just me. **

**I'd like to thank ****.x**** for your review. **_**Thank you.**_

_Chapter 2 – Not just a girl/ …and she opened her eyes_

(SPOV)

CRASH!

Small diamonds of glass were spread all over the floor as the glass of water was crushed in my hand. They were spread like small islands of ice across a great tree ocean. The living room. I instantly started to remove the small flakes of glass from my hand, seeing that the sore would soon be healed again and that I had to take them out before they were stuck inside me. The positive sides of being a werewolf I guess. Leah was staring at me with tear filled eyes. Our mother Sue started to scream.

'Seth? Seth darling? Are you alright? What happened?'

I let out a sigh.

It's okay mom, I'm fine. Nothing happened.'

A small white lie. Too late though, I could already hear her coming down the stairs. She entered the living room and let out a gasp, at the same time she looked at me and Leah, giving us both the disappointed look. Her specialty. When she started to talk next time her voice was more strained.

'Seth. Please, can't you just control yourself? This is the fifth glass in a week. I will have to buy new glasses now, again. And think about the people around you, luckily Leah don't seem hurt. You could have hurt both her and yourself seriously. This wolf thing doesn't make you a superman or something.'

'It's not like I've got any choice.'

'Well, clean up this mess and don't do it again. Please?'

'Sure, sure' I muttered under my breath.

This was just so crazy; Sue always made me feel like I was a six year old caught stealing cookies. I looked aside at Leah and I gave her a big hug. I held her close. The anger was now gone, I felt cold inside. I looked down at her.

'Shall I kill him?'

'NO!' She looked up at me, shaking her head. 'No, please don't.'

'Why? He deserves it.'

'You can't see, can you? I _love him_, Seth. You just leave him alone, I _can't live_ without him.'

As I didn't respond she forced me to promise her I wouldn't harm him until she let me. Shit. Who had all this happened? I recalled the morning…

_I woke up with a growl, the rising sun hurting my eyes. Since I all of a sudden had transformed to a moon howling wolf for some months ago I had some problems of controlling myself. I wasn't used to being so strong all the time. It was actually hard to restrain yourself. Especially when you're tired, I had just recently been waked up by my lovely PMS sister Leah, who was a great pain in the ass these days. It's so nice to hear her high pitched voice screaming at me in the early mornings. I had just wanted to chill a bit in the couch, eating my breakfast; 8 slices of bread, 3 fried eggs and 12 slices of bacon plus a lot of coffee and some left over's from yesterday. I was hungry like a wolf. That's just so ironic. _

_Well, anyway I'd had a great time eating and seeing the sun rise and stuff. Waking up at 7.00 on a Sunday morning can be hard for everyone, especially if you're too hungry to fall asleep again. I'd just made myself comfortable in the couch, just watching the MTV and singing to the music in my morning voice, when Leah entered the room. Here she comes, wanting something to complain about once again, I though. Trying too cool down, already knowing this wasn't a good thing for my personal anger management department. She stood in front of me and started to scream at me;_

'_Seth! SETH! Can you please just turn down that fucking music? And stop singing, it sounds awful. You are just so selfish to go around waking up the whole house, are you proud to be a pain in the ass. Do you think I'll just let you go on and let you destroy my life? I actually have an important date today and I need some stillness so that I can gain some strength and make a good impression. See those black rings under my eyes? They are there because of you and because of your terrible singing. I need to look 100% beautiful today. So this is absolutely the wrong day to be messing with me, mister. '_

'_Well, who are waking up whom, here? You woke me up with your damn screaming and then you have the guts to go tell me I'm being selfish? There's not even anyone who's still asleep in our house. Sue is already up, so are you and I, obviously. So what's your fucking problem, missy?'_

_Okay, so the anger management thing wasn't going so great. Well, anyway, I was tired of being pushed around by Leah. That girl sure had some serious problems. She had been like this for a while now, it had all started while she had started to go out dating that lunatic Tyler, who thought Satan was his savior and who only ate food that was colored red, since he thought he was a vampire. I didn't like him, he had a very creepy feeling about him. I sighed, that's when I saw it. _

_A tear was building up in Leah's eye and were soon growing so large that it with a little thud dropped from her eye, dotting her cheek. And there were more to come. I was terrified. What had caused this, I hadn't been too mean to her. Or had I? I took my glass of water in one hand and approached her as I asked for forgiveness. That's when it all burst out of her. _

'_It's not your fault' she said between sobs, 'it's just…just… Tyler is acting strange and Idon'tknowifhewantsmeanymore. I… I saw him standing behind some shelves in the library the other day, you know Tyler never goes to the library, and…and…and he was kissing someone else! He was kissing some skank!'_

_She started to sob hysterically and my sight turned red with anger and I just lost it. A growl started in my chest and I tried to control myself so I wouldn't phase in front of Leah and hurt her. It took all my powers and the glass in my hand was crushed, spreading pieces of glass everywhere. _

I shook my head; I didn't want to think anymore about it. I just felt so tired. Worn out. This was just a too crazy morning to handle. I felt the tiredness taking over me and was thinking that I'd just relax a bit before calling Sam. He'd know what to do about it. I soon fell asleep again, dreaming of tearing that fucking Tyler to pieces.

-.-.-.-.-

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa '

I woke up with a snap as my telephone started to ring and buzz like mad on the table next too the couch. Shit, I should really change that signal. It's not a good way to wake up to the sound of _Crashdїet's_ singer _Oliver Twisted's_ screaming voice. It felt like I had just been bombed and my heart was beating like crazy, desperately trying to get out of my chest. Shit! I was still in deep shock as I answered my phone. It was little Mr. Alpha calling. I should have known.

'Sam. What's up?' I grunted into the phone. Why the hell did he have to phone me now and wake me up? Don't I deserve the right to _have a life_? Or at least _some sleep_?

'Ha ha', he laughed evilly; 'I see someone woke up at the wrong side today.'

'I was actually sleeping and that fucking signal woke me up. Try to be on the bright side when you wake up with someone screaming in your ear!'

Sam just snorted playfully as he started to laugh his booming laugh again.

'You still haven't changed that fucking signal? Dude, you're so stupid. And funny.'

I couldn't hear if he was saying anything more because his laugh was draining out all other sounds.

'Ha ha. Funny.' I said, sarcasm coloring my voice. 'I hope you didn't wake me up just to tell me that I'm stupid. I'm tired, so just get on with it. I'm definitely not in a good mood.'

'Sure, sure. No time for sleeping though, some girl has gone missing from a party Friday night and the police are asking for help from us in La Push.'

'And…'

'Don't be like that, bro. Just get your lazy ass over here.'

I muttered under my breath.

'Sam, I have something more important to do…'

I told him all about Tyler and his skank. I could hear Sam's anger growing, Leah was like a sister to him too. They'd even been a couple once, before they grew away from each others. He wouldn't be happy to hear this. Therefore it was a great surprise to me when he answered me with a sigh.

'Seth, you know I love Leah, I really do, and even though I'd gladly help you kill that guy, I know how it is to love someone and how you can't just stop loving her what ever she does to you. That's why I think Leah should solve her problems herself. Let her do it, man. Just be there for her and help her.

I started to wonder if he and Emily, his fiancé had some troubles in their paradise, but I quickly shook my head at the thought. It should almost be impossible, ever since Emily imprinted on him and he soon were to follow and imprint on her, yeah complicated story, I know. But since then they had been totally inseparable. Though most often Emily let Sam hang around with his own _little friends_, as she called us and did a great job herself being the local nanny in La Push, though job I tell you, being all alone with twenty stubborn spoiled babies all day. So I guess they weren't glued to each other _all_ the time, just almost. I almost were about to say something to Sam about Leah though, complain about him not caring- but deep inside I knew he was right, so I just sighed too and dropped it.

'So, let's go find that girl then.'

'That seems like a good idea'

I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

'Well, I see you in five', I said as I turned off the phone and left the house, leaving a note to Sue, before I phased and ran away, running as fast as I could to remove the anger and hopelessness inside me as I became one with the wolf inside me.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I couldn't have been running for more than five minutes before the rain started to fall down on me.

Great, it's definitely as they say; 'It's _always_ raining in Forks'. Well, at least the rain helped me cool down and when I arrived to the spring, the place the girl had disappeared, I was totally composed again. Though, everybody already knew about what had happened and had those sad, compassionate looks in their faces. That really sucked, that gave back all those angry feelings immediately. I had to do something about this.

'Come on, dudes. Why giving me those sour faces. I'm alright. You're just messing with my good mood. So stop it. I'm fine, seriously.'

I tell you, if it's something you really learn to do when you're hanging around with wolf dudes that can read your mind it's to keep _a straight communication_. Believe me; you wouldn't be able to deal with it in any other way. My announcement definitely eased up the mood and we were soon just laughing and playing around as usual. Everybody had come down to join; Paul, Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared.

Anyway, we didn't have a long time playing around; soon a middle aged, blonde man called for silence and started talking. His green eyes were worried and he was flanked by his sons, two huge bodybuilders who apparently were popular among the girls, since they both had that hell-yeah-I'm-sexy- look in their faces.

'Hey everybody, I'm glad so many of you came down here to help us looking. My daughter Jenny was in La Push with some friend this Friday and she never came home. As you can understand I and her brothers are worried about her safety. So, let us all go start looking. If you find her you can call my mobile phone, the number is XXX-XXX XXXX. Thank you. If you don't know how she looks I can give you a photo.' He stopped talking for a moment looking at us with a touched look on his face. 'Once again I'd like to thank all of you who came today. I really appreciate it.'

He stopped talking and everybody sprang to action. The man, who apparently was named Mr. Lewis, handed out pictures of a girl like a crazy man. I realized with a pang that this man really loved his daughter. I started to think about my own father who had died in cancer nine years ago. Would he love me so much as Mr. Lewis loved his daughter if he was alive? I were lost in memories but was abruptly awoken by Paul's voice.

'Cute.'

'What?' I said absentmindedly.

'Yeah, the girl on the photo is really cute. Look. Too bad she's a minor, four years younger than us, but still. Look. '

I sighed and looked down. Paul was right, the girl was cute. Short blonde hair, with a lot of volume, a sharp nose and pouty lips. But the was most beautiful thing with her was her eyes. Look-through-your-soul-eyes in this deep blue color. I was breathless just at the sight of a photo of her and I couldn't even picture it too see her in reality. It would _kill me_.

Paul heard me holding my breath and smiled at me playfully when he turned to me.

'Seems someone is thinking the missing girl is _really_ cute.'

'Yeah, you've got a problem with that?'

'No, not at all.' he said, but I could see that the smile had still not vanished from his face.' It was really disturbing. And now everybody else were guessing what was going on and gave me a lot of comments and meaningful glances.

'Oh, come on guys? Stop that.'

'What?'

'Giving me glances.'

'We're not giving you any glances, Seth. That must only be your imagination. Why would we have any reasons to give you glances in the first place? Is there something you want to tell us?'

'Ha ha, very _funny_ Paul_. __Very _funny.' I muttered before I decided to leave and go look for that girl. 'I'll just leave now; tell me if you find something.'

I left as fast as I could, before they'd all start again. You wouldn't think a pack of big, bad ass wolves would be so immature, huh. Unfortunately, they were.

I walked into the forest and checked the surroundings before I took off my clothes, a.k.a my pants. I didn't want anybody to see me, considering the fact that it would be a behavior that would be pretty hard to explain. I couldn't really tell them the truth; 'Oh, sorry, but you see I can turn myself into a wolf and then I can't have clothes on because they won't fit me as a wolf and anyway it would be ridiculous if a wolf were wearing pants, don't you think.' I shrugged at the thought, I'd be sent to a mental institution before I could blink if I said that. I tied my pants loosely to my leg and transformed before I started running. I ran by impulse, looking after the girl with all my senses. It was like I could feel something or someone pulling me closer and I couldn't resist the pull. Soon I was lead to really weird parts of the forest I think I wouldn't have been looking in at the first place.

That's when I saw the contour of a girl laying there on the grass. Her hair was all over the place and her face solemn. But when I came nearer her eyelids opened up a bit, though not so much that I could see her eyes, they had this distance in them, as if she was drugged or something. It was actually kind of freaky. I mean, she looked at me but it was like she wasn't seeing me. Like she had just fallen asleep with her eyes open. I felt strangely concerned about her. I wondered if she was okay or if something was wrong. I walked closer, she didn't react at all, that was strange, she should be terrified, a normal human would. I was just about to take the final steps and lift her up and I realized I hadn't yet changed back to a human. I backed of her; I had to find someplace I could change. I still wasn't sure if she was looking at me, or rather if she saw me. That was rule number one, don't change in front of any human, then they would immediately realize that we changed, from being wolfs to ordinary boys. Okay, _almost_ ordinary boys. All of a sudden her lips twitched up just the slightest bit, as if she was smiling. She closed her eyes.

It was now or never. I quickly looked around me to see that no one else was watching. Nobody was there, obviously. I smirked to myself like it was a private joke, it wasn't, I was just so damn nervous. If anyone would come her now they would think I wanted to hurt the girl, even though that was the far opposite to what I wanted to do. I just felt this great urge to protect her. Well, if I wanted to help her I better turn human again. I took a jump and changed mid air. I felt how my extra senses were tamed down and looked down at my own body. All of a sudden I felt watched and I looked around and saw the girl looking at me with those wide opened drugged eyes, they were so god damn blue. I was almost caught in them, when I realized; _she was looking at me_. And I was _naked_. With my luck, she had probably seen me change, too. Man, I was _so_ screwed. I was surprised and I instinctively tried to hide behind a tree as I screamed and swore in Quileute. _Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it_.

I dragged on my pants and tried to calm down. If I continued like this I would only scare her. I walk to her and sat down by her side. She had her eyes closed, but she opened them up when I came closer. She followed me with her eyes and clung on tightly to my face. I was almost a bit embarrassed by her gaze; it was like she tried to look through my soul. Thank God she had her eyes half drugged down; otherwise I fear she would have succeeded. I tried to break the awkward silence.

Hi girl, you seem a bit lost.

She just nodded slightly. Though it was hardly a nod at all, just a little move, hard to notice. Then I saw she tried to back away from me. That made me a bit sad, but I figured she was scared of me. That was the normal way to react if a wolf transformed to a naked boy who all of a sudden started to talk to you. I gave her a smile to sooth her as I put up my hands and backed of. I didn't want to, but I had to force myself to get away from her. When I moved away from her she gave me a disappointed look, like she wanted me close. I desperately wanted to show her that I wanted to help her.

'Come on, girl. Take it easy, I won't hurt you. I'm actually here to help you. You have been gone for quite a while, everybody is out looking for you, you know.'

'Are….are…you a…an… angel?' she managed to pant out with a lot of effort.

I felt myself starting to laugh before I answered her;

'No, girl, I'm not an angel. 'I was as far from an angel as you could be, I was rather the monster.

Her lower lip started to pout at this and she had a disbelieving look in her face. That made me laugh. But I stopped immediately when she all of a sudden started to scream and twitch in pain while she tried to change position, trying to rise to her feet. I noticed her pained expression and I dragged her to me. She was soaked down by all this raining and was cold as ice. I pushed her closer to my chest and tried to warm her or at least make her pain disappear. Still screaming she clung on tightly to me. Then she suddenly went unconscious in my arms and her body went limp. I still held her close to me, carefully, so I wouldn't break her and I started to run to the others, stroking her hair all the time, gently as I sang a lullaby, desperately wanting her to be okay again. Wanting her to survive.


	3. 03 Waking up

_**A/N- Sorry it took so long for me to update, I should update more often though if I got some review, just a fact. But well, since I have about three readers it wouldn't work out very well I guess and I would hate to force you to review… so you'll have to live with my lack of updates- at least until I'll be a good girl, haha. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **_

_Chapter 3- Waking up _

_(JPOV)_

Waking up felt kind of strange. Time had walked by without me, as if I was just a little spot in this giant universe. It felt strange, at least for someone like me, always the centre of attention at home with a loving father and two overprotective brothers. Now I just felt like a _part_ of the universe, I _wasn't _the universe. It's a great difference.

As I opened up my eyes I found myself lying in an uncomfortable bed in a huge room. White walls, some painting on a wall by an unknown local artist. A nurse stood next to me, looking at me with big puppy eyes. That scared me a bit, I admit that. She had the biggest eyes I'd ever seen and I wondered how big eyes she could get if she tried to make the puppy look. That would be _really_ freaky. I moved away just the slightest bit away from her, forgetting that I was one of those who had giant eyes too, maybe just not as big as hers, though. I was lost in my thoughts, wondering if my eyes really were _that_ scary and noticed first afterwards that she was talking to me.

'Pardon me, what did you say?' I asked.

She looked at me with eyes wide in surprise.

'You're awake again! You just collapsed after the last time. '

'Yeah…' I found it a bit rude to add an 'obviously' after the sentence. I'm not a jerk, though I like to hit jerks. Hard. Between their legs. Like I'm going to hit Nick when I get out of here. I smiled an evil smile and this time it was the nurse who backed off from me. But it didn't take long until her lust to gossip took command and she moved closer once more.

'You've been asleep for _four days_. This is _so_ exciting.'

She giggled and widened her eyes. She was some sort of trainee and found this very interesting apparently. I wondered why… I soon got the explanation. She giggled even more before she lowered down to the side of my bed, whispering in my ear.

'You know, they all went crazy in your family when that half naked boy came out of the woods carrying you in those ripped apart clothes, screaming all the time. And your oldest brother… what was his name now… yeah, Joe, that's his name. He threw himself on him and started to punch him and he, the boy, he just avoided all his punches, still holding you in his arms and then it was a lot of drama when Joe punched you and then the boy went crazy talking about irresponsible brothers -can you imagine, a maniac talking about a defending brother that way- well, and that was just before he just knocked Joe once and he fell to the ground. Just like that. He said some freaky stuff, Joe, and now _everybody_ thinks that native boy raped you… it's the head rumor of the town right…. _Oh_, here _he_ comes.'

She stopped mid sentence just staring at a boy under the door frame. Did I say boy? Then I lied, it was nothing boyish over this boy, he was a man. A very sexy and handsome man, I must say. And I recognized him immediately.

Suddenly everything that had happened four days ago came flooding back in my head…

_I think I passed out; at least I was in great pain all the time, before everything went black. But I still could feel his burning skin against mine as he carried me close to him. He ran, or at least it seemed as if he ran. The wind brushed my cheek gently. It felt nice. But the pain was still throbbing under the surface. I think I was passed out, but I could still hear everything .The murmurs of his rasp still so soft voice as he muttered thing, in both Quileute and English, prayers .He prayed for me, I couldn't help the mental smile that spread a warm honey like feeling in my body, making the pain easier to bear .I leaned into his arms allowing myself to smell his skin, it smelled good. I liked his smell, like I liked his arms, his warmth and his voice. It felt so right in his arms; they fit around me perfectly, like if we were made for each other. He started singing, with that rasp voice in my ear, a lullaby. I liked that. I wasn't screaming anymore. But I didn't felt unconscious anymore either. My leg still hurt, as my whole body did and my head were throbbing worse than ever, threatening to explode. But it didn't matter as long as I was close to him. I heard him whispering to me, _'It's okay babe. We're here now. Everything is going to be okay_.' I thought it was okay already. _

_Soon I heard other voices around me and I curled up closer to the wolf boy as we neared a gathered crowd. Their voices hurt my ears; I started to scream to them to stop screaming. My wolf boy just held me closer still whispering in my ears, all the time. That made me stop screaming. He was so close, it was so hard to focus. Then I heard a noise, I still couldn't open my eyes but I heard it was Joe immediately, no one else can shout as much bullshit as he can. He rushed towards us; I could hear the sound of his feet as they touched the ground, they increased as he came near. He was a bodybuilder and he didn't have that light touch as he walked that my wolf boy had. That's a man who could walk with grace. I thought dreamily of my wolf boy's nice figure, but my thoughts were soon interrupted by my brother. He shouted all the time; '_Fucking freak, what the hell have you done to my sister? What a fuck have you done your fucking son of a… I'm going to kill you. Kill you_!' I curled up tighter to wolf boy, afraid now. I didn't want my brother to hurt someone so beautiful. I heard him taking a deep breath and heard him breathe out as he started a punch .The air slid past me and wolf boy as he stepped aside, avoiding the punch, muttering under his breath about irresponsible, childish brothers. Punch after punch came and we avoided them all, we were almost dancing around in an animal pairing dance. I was happy. My wolf boy seemed to start to get irritated though. _

-'Come on boy. Watch it, you're going to hurt her. If you still want to fight with your sister's savior afterwards then do so, but not now. We can't hurt her'_ he muttered under gritted teeth. So that's what he was for me I thought, he was my savior. It sounded very romantic, as a hero in shiny armor living for hundred years ago, on his way to save a princess from an evil dragon. I liked it. I smiled up at my wolf boy with wide open eyes. He was really beautiful. He looked down at me and… Boom._

_Something happened between us, his eyes widened and he saw _through_ me. It was as if we were the only persons in the world. It was like magic. I was enchanted by him and couldn't tear my gaze apart from him. He smiled dumbly at me, his eyes locked to mine. His eyes were so magnificent, deep golden brown as a sea of chocolate. His skin was perfectly mixed golden, his chest ripped and tan, with golden hair covering his chest. I found myself staring dumbly at him too. He was a god, how could I ever have missed that before. I figured it must be because of his eyes, this was the first time we had met each others gaze. I was just to open up my mouth and say something when I was interrupted by the next punch. Even though my brother is stupid, he is not so stupid that he won't give a punch to someone who's unprepared. What he didn't quite think about was that I was in the other person's arm. When the punch came I'd just leaned forward to get a better view of this interesting boy and the punch hit me square back, pushing the air out of me, bringing back the pain again. Once again I fell unconscious. This was starting to be an annoying habit._

I figured I must have missed out on the part where wolf boy hit Joe. I really hope he hit him hard. If he wasn't my brother I'd try to kill him. Perhaps not, maybe I could order someone else to do it? My two best friends, Cecile and Gina, would probably be glad to help. Or my cousin, Angela Webber, she could absolutely be able to do it. She is a tough chick, hanging out with the bad boy gangsters, and is just as addicted to smoking as other persons are addicted to energy drinks and as a plus she has been practicing judo for seven years now. And she totally adore me, we're just as sisters. Yeah, she would definitely be able to punch Joe, hard. I hope he didn't punch my wolf boy though. If he had hurt him I'd kill him with my bare hands. My anger was building up and I could feel my hands curling into fists.

Tough, all my thoughts of killing Joe vanished as my wolf boy came nearer. _He smelled so fucking good!_ I wanted to attack him and grab his hair as I kissed him. And then we could hide under the sheets for a whole day or even better, for a couple of weeks. Now I had to curl my hands into fists to keep myself from attacking _him_. His lips looked so good damn kissable. Lovely. His hair was just the kind of hair you just want to grab and curl your hands into. His smell filled the whole room, made me high. My heart sped up, and the whole room filled with the sound of the beatings of my heart. I can swear I saw him smile. Once again it made me breathless. Man, he was handsome.

He came nearer, eyeing me all the time, as if he was trying not to scare me. I wondered why. I couldn't find any reason to be afraid of him. He was my savior. I looked up at him quizzically. Yeah, that's right, looked _up_. He was _huge_- not in the fat way though, just in this muscular way. It was nice, but it hurt a bit to turn up your head so you could see him. And believe me, I _wanted _to see him. He was long and tanned with muscles everywhere. Not in the creepy far _too_ muscular way though. He was just beautiful. His skin was tanned and golden brown and the sun gleamed on his bare skin as he moved. Yeah, that's right, _bare_ _skin. _He had a bare torso and was only wearing a pair of worn out jeans that shaped his nice ass and a pair of sneaker. He came nearer.

Now he was really close. Soon he stood next to my bed. I looked him in the eyes. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't. I stood there speechless. He seemed to have the same problem as well. He opened his mouth, and closed it. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I figured I looked stupid and closed it. He smiled shyly. I started to laugh. We laughed together and somehow we came up closer to each other. Soon his face was just a decimeter from my face. His breath tickled my cheek. His smell had swallowed me whole and the dizziness filled my head. He leaned forward.

I almost felt his lips on mine, but just then we got interrupted by the doctor entering the doors and he quickly pulled away from me.

'Yezzz Brenda, please do tzat. And abvout thazt other gerl, juzt get her zome medicatzion. Ahhhhhh. And whoe haf we zhere? Ahhhh, little mizz Chenny Leuwis. Hozh are you zeeling choday? Arh chure head vetter and wthose ozther limvbs of your vody?'

Me and Wolf boy just stared at him in chock, before Wolf boy backed of me. He was now holding up his hands against me- as if he was afraid of me. Isn't that ironic. He was afraid of a girl lying in a hospital with a broken leg and severe pains. And he was afraid? What could I do? Jump out of my bed and bite his head of? I don't think so. I might have attacked him though, if I _could move_. But was that really something to be afraid of? I thought he would enjoy that, at least according to the way he looked at me- or according to the softness in his eyes when he leaned down to kiss me.

'I… I got to go now… '

He walked backwards, still not really meeting my glance. Still holding up his hands. Still… looking afraid. He was halfway out the door when I got the strength to ask him a question that was throbbing inside me.

'_Wait!_ What's your name?'

He stepped in the doorway and his eyes met mine as he said:

'Seth.'

The he turned around once again and walked out of the room. I was left filled with questions. My empty hands rose to my face, were it slowly brushed the cheek his breath had touched, the skin still felt warm. I blushed, remembering the way he had looked at me, the way he had touched me.

The strange doctor saw it and said with his strange accent:

'You zoung kidz and zour lofe. It givez mi a whead ache. Chell, chell. Letz get vack thou vuisnezz. Whou are zue veeling?'

With thoughts still lost in the moment where I had almost kissed wolf boy, I lived through the rest of the examination. Still tasting the way his name sounded in my mouth: _Seth_.


End file.
